


jingle these bells

by Bi_Brett



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Come Shot, Dick Jokes, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Porn, ball play, oh no i just realised this is straight smut, size kink (sorta), they're both bi it doesn't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: Rachel finds Brody wearing something she definitely does not expect to see him in.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Brody Weston
Kudos: 2





	jingle these bells

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I really wanted to post this today. I might add another chapter, who knows?

Rachel closes the door to her apartment and walks in. Kurt and Santana are out for the afternoon which means she has the place to herself, well, sorta.

Rachel reaches the couch and is greeted by a sight she definitely does not expect.  
Brody, on the couch, shirtless, wearing Christmas boxers with the phrase "Jingle These Balls" scrawled across them.

"Wow." is all Rachel says.

She's about to judge him for his terrible choice in Christmas underwear (she didn't even know that existed until now) but then   
he reaches down into his boxers and starts rubbing himself under the material.

She knows he's teasing her, but that doesn't change the fact that she's still incredibly turned on.

He pulls his hand out from his boxers and Rachel can see the huge tent formed in underwear.

She can't take it anymore. Rachel walks to where Brody is sitting, and sits on his lap, front facing him.  
His hardness pokes into her covered ass and she moans.

"You're so big." Rachel whimpers.

Her boyfriend presses his lips to hers, but she pulls away. She slides off his lap and onto to the floor, on her knees, in front of him.

She pulls his underwear off, and his erection springs up in front of her.   
Rachel stares at his cock and licks her lips.

She grips the thick shaft with her hand and she can barely wrap her fingers around it.

Rachel starts to slide her hand up and down his dick, and precum slicks up his hard cock, making wet squelching noises as she jerks Brody off.

She starts by licking the tip of his dick, before taking his cockhead in her mouth.

His hips jerk up, and the action pushes three inches of his fat dick into her mouth.

"Oh god." He groans, his hand lightly gripping Rachel's hair, as she swallows around his cock, lips stretched thin because of the sheer thickness of it.

Rachel pulls her mouth off his dick and trails her tounge down his spit slick length until she reaches his balls.

She sucks one of testicles into her mouth and his knees buckle.  
"Fuck, I'm so close." Brody chokes out.

Rachel starts jerking off his cock while palming his balls with her other hand and he tenses up, and then thick white come shoots out of the slit of his dick.

"Oh wow, I think I'm gonna need a break for now." Brody says.


End file.
